Bury My Love
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Jerome and Mitch have known each other for a long time. Friendship becomes more, but not always is there a happy ending. "Love. In another world they would've embraced it. In this one it was unreachable." - Merome


**AN:  
>IMPORTANT:<strong> I have used different tenses during the chapter, for the _reality_ and the "_other world_"! It's no mistake, it's done on purpose!  
><strong>PLEASE<strong> listen to the _music_ while you read the chapter, it's very fitting! You find it the link and the name down below!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Music tip:<br>Jaymes Young – Moondust  
>youtube: <strong>watch?v=DSy-zEnonBU

* * *

><p><span>Bury My Love<span>

**One-Shot:  
><strong>_In Another World_

* * *

><p>In another world, things would have been different.<br>The evening was perfect.

Since the beginning of the stream Mitch and Jerome were teasing the viewers with several Merome moments, over and over again, even though Mitch made it clear that he wasn't serious at all.  
>For a moment Jerome was impressed by how well Mitch had learned to hide his true feelings.<p>

Then he thought back on different occasions and took back his mental spoken words.  
>Mitch had always been good at it.<br>A few months ago, after they had kicked Seto out of Team Crafted, Mitch had gotten a lot of hate. No one would've survived it without a scratch, but Mitch had always been smiling, without complaining once. He played the act of a brave, optimistic guy. Jerome knew better. As Mitch had finally broken down, he'd been by his side. Felt his hurt. Dried his tears. Heard the sobs.

Then Adam and Mitch had their huge fight. It had been horrible and words had been spoken on both sides that were impossible to forgive. TheBajanCanadian had been smiling nonetheless and never once told his viewers how he was really feeling. Mitch on the other hand had been broken. Even in front of his family and Jerome he'd tried to put on a brave face, but a week after the events, when Jerome had visited Mitch and his family, the walls had finally cracked.

He still remembered it clearly.  
>Mitch screaming his lungs out, throwing the glass through the basement and smashing his fist against the wall, until his knuckles were bleeding. As his parents came down to see what the commotion was about, he'd slipped down the wall, crying and complaining about the fact, that he missed Adam more than ever.<br>Since then he'd been very careful about making new friends.

Mitch had always been good at hiding his feelings and thoughts, but never when he was around Jerome.  
>Up until now.<p>

Mitch was trying his best to keep the Merome moments at bay. Every time Jerome got near him, he backed away. When he'd hugged him a whole damn minute, Mitch desperately concentrated on the game.  
>He'd put up his mask again and perfected his act, to fool everyone.<p>

Everyone except for Jerome.  
>He'd seen the hidden and longing look in his eyes.<br>He'd felt the increased heartbeat, as he'd hugged Mitch tightly.

There were feelings going on between them - Jerome knew, Mitch knew – and they were strong, but neither of them was willing to take the next step. They couldn't, they weren't allowed to do so. There were a lot of Merome shippers out there on the internet, but not everyone was into it. Not everyone would accept them. It could ruin their future, their careers and their lives. The acceptance of their families and friends wasn't for sure, it could break and finally tear them apart.  
>Neither of them was ready to face those risks. Never.<p>

But in another world…  
>Jerome allowed himself to dream.<br>…in another world everything would work out one way or another.

And so he allowed himself a moment to give in to the feelings and let his mind wander, as he was sitting near Mitch, who played another round of Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>In another world Mitch would have never been hurt. No fight with Adam, no kicking out Seto, no break-up of Team Crafted. They are all still together, a team, friends. Team Crafted is still alive, a motivating group of wonderful people, as Mitch was hoping for every single day without saying a word. They are watching the stream as well and commenting everything via the Skype call, as they have done the year before.<br>Adam is impatient and taunting them to finally show the teaser trailer of their upcoming Merome music video. Of course they are giving in, because Adam is motivating and convincing without even realizing it.

It's the moment Mitch's parents are coming down the stairs to check on the boys.  
>They are smiling and laughing and sharing a funny story together. Everyone is enjoying themselves, and then Adam teases them about the video again. They agree and while Mitch puts up the video, Jerome explains to the confused parents what the commotion is about. The video starts, everyone is quiet and excited. Quentin and Devon are standing behind Mitch, who's sitting on the right side of Jerome. Mitch's parents are visible too, directly behind Jerome, because they are curious as well.<p>

The music starts.  
>The voices from the Skype call fall silent.<br>The lyrics are loud and clear for everyone.

Jerome barely watches the video for a second, before he has to take a glance at Mitch.  
>His look is fixated on the screen, his eyes sad and shining with pure desire. He has his hands balled into fists and they're pressed down forcefully. It's hard for him to keep the feelings at bay, when the video practically screams for Merome, but it has to be that way, every scene and the song are on purpose. They want to make it official with the help of the music video during November, because a few weeks ago they had an honest talk and admitted their feelings for each other.<p>

In another world, Jerome would've grumbled a low "Suck it, I can't stand this any longer!" and he would've leaned forward, to place his lips on Mitch's.

Exactly as in a cheesy romance time slows down and everything stops, except for their beating hearts. Mitch is in shock, but just for a moment. Then he closes his eyes and has already forgotten that they are surrounded by his parents, their friends and thousands of people watching them right now.  
>Unconsciously Jerome has laid his hand on Mitch's leg, who puts his head a little bit to the side to deepen the kiss. They haven't kissed very often, so it's even more intense. Their lips move slowly, but with a passion that is finally reaching the surface. And then there's a hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek and stroking it with tender movements, as they continue their slow but powerful kiss.<p>

The moment of silence is gone, people start to get over the shock and begin to cheer and applaud.  
>Mitch and Jerome can't hear any of it though.<br>Neither do they see the smiles between the people with them in the room, nor do they read the cheerful comments in the chat of the stream.  
>Nothing matters.<p>

It is as if they are in another reality – a dimension just made for them.  
>All the feelings, build up in their chests over the years, can finally escape. Everything has started with them talking to each other as little kids for the first time. Back then a beautiful friendship started, but now it's so much more. It's so much better. Love. Dedication. Passion. <em>Living<em>.  
>Never before has he felt anything comparable like this for another human, and knowing Mitch for so long makes it that much more special.<p>

In another world they would've stopped because of the missing air and come to their senses. Their cheeks would've been red, but the other's would've congratulated them. No hate. No shame. Just love.  
>But that was in another world.<br>A world that didn't exist.

* * *

><p>"Jerome?"<br>Mitch's voice pulled him back from his deep thoughts and with blinking eyes he looked to his right. His friend laughed and joked about him needing coffee, but the second Mitch continued his act, Jerome could see past it. The sadness in his eyes. A short second glance to Jerome. On his lips a smile, longing but fearful at the same time.

Both looked at the screen in front of them again.  
>For a brief moment their hands accidentally touched.<br>A shiver, a quiet gasp.

Love.  
>In another world they would've embraced it.<br>In this one it was unreachable.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION:<strong> This is planned as a _one-shot_. If you want this **continued**, leave me a **comment** and some ideas that would be fitting for the story!


End file.
